


That Night

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	That Night

Rae,

I’m not sure where to begin, so I guess I’ll start with, I miss you. I keep replaying that night over and over. I could see that you were scared; I should have run after you.

I don’t wanna go out anymore, I just wanna be friends

Rae, Rae what have I done?

I should have noticed that something was off when you were avoiding me at school. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize why. Not so long ago you asked me why I liked you, and I understand now why you needed to know.

Why do you like me!?

Because I just do!

But I’m a four and you’re an 11

What I should have said was, I love you because you’re strong, you’re kind, you’re brilliant, you’re beautiful, you have better taste in music than me, I could go on forever but I would rather say these things to your face. I’m glad that we are on speaking terms again but I want more, It’s killing me that I can’t touch you, especially when I can see that you’re hurting, wishing you would confide in me. Please know that I’m here for you. I hope you believe me and I hope you’re willing to give us another chance I’m willing to fight for us. I love you.

-Finn x

After I stopped crying I contemplated calling him, I miss him so much it hurts to breathe and being around him his hard to bare. I just don’t know if I’m strong enough, all the stares and the whispers I just can’t handle it. After a few minutes I played the tape that was attached to the letter.

I can see it in your eyes  
You’re scared  
All these things they force you to do aren’t fair  
I’m here to chase away these tears  
Baby, we can chase away these fears

Because sometimes baby  
You fall on your back  
But girl, you’re three times the lady I’ll ever have  
And you know, You know it’s true  
This is a fight refuse to lose

And I’ll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You’re scared and alone  
And I’ll run  
This is where we both break free  
I’ll bring you home, you home, you home

I can hear it in your voice  
You care  
Let me run my fingers through your hair  
I’ll keep you company at night  
Baby, I’m here to make this right

Because sometimes baby  
You fall on your back  
But girl, you’re three times the lady I’ll ever have  
You know, you know it’s true  
This is a fight refuse to lose

And I’ll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You’re scared and alone  
And I’ll run  
This is where we both break free  
I’ll bring you home, you home, you home

Believe me and don’t think twice  
And don’t leave me, or say goodbye  
Believe me, believe me, tonight  
Baby, believe me and don’t think twice  
Believe me

And I’ll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You’re scared and alone

And I’ll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You’re scared and alone  
And I’ll run  
This is where we both break free  
I’ll bring you home, you home, you home

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
If you have a little faith in me

It was Monday morning I was walking into school, Finns words playing over and over in my mind; It was Saturday when I got the letter and I made my decision after I read it and listened to the tape, but I wanted to give him answer about us at school.

As I was walking through the court yard I saw Archie and Finn, Finn had his back to me.

I gave Archie a small smile and he nodded at me, Finn turned around to and looked at me

All I did was smile then after a beat I took a deep breath and nodded yes

A smile grew on his face and he ran towards me and wrapped me in the tightest hug I’ve ever had

“I love you Rae, I’m so sorry, I love you , I love you” he was still hugging me

“I Love you Finn, you don’t need to apologize it was me, it was my fault”

“I was being a dickhead”

“no, I should have known what was going on”

“Finn. It was my fault I should have talk to you”

“I love you so much Rae”

“I love you too Finn”

And with that Finn kissed me

Soon we heard cat calls and whistling

We broke apart and just smiled at each other and walked away holding hands, and for the first time the only thing I noticed was Finn.


End file.
